Sold
by Danni1989
Summary: After being turned down by Elena one too many times Damon decides its time to leave Mystic Falls. But before he can leave he is wrangled into participating in a bachelor auction. Will seeing other women bid on Damon cause Elena to come to terms on her feelings for Damon?


Written for the LJ A2A holiday exchange for a prompt written by chellethebelle (Princessme385) for her bachelor auction prompt. I really hope I do your prompt justice.

* * *

"Fuck it, I'm done." Damon said to himself. That was the final straw, he couldn't take anymore. He threw various items into a black suitcase, not particularly caring what he packed. He would compel and steal whatever else he needed when he was gone. There was only so many times one man could hear that it would never be him before he snapped. What's worse is this time Elena didn't have the excuse of Stefan to hold her back! Damon had done the right thing and waited a few weeks before making his move, but she had turned him down. AGAIN.  
"Where are you going?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Away from this hellhole." Damon muttered.

"Why, you know we need you here. You're a vital part of keeping Elena alive and safe." Stefan said confused.

"I don't care at the moment." Damon shrugged.

"Okay, what happened?" Stefan asked officially worried about what could have happened for Damon to completely give up on Elena.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Damon remarked.

"Clearly something happened. Does it have anything to do with her and her feelings for you?" He asked.

"No shit Sherlock. I've had enough, I waited for weeks since you two broke up to make my move. But she still turned me down, saying that it was fucking WRONG to date your best friend's brother." Damon roared.

"Wow... I wasn't expecting that." Stefan decided after a couple moments of silence.

"Yeah, so now I'm done. You and Blondie can keep her alive, or don't. It doesn't matter to me because I'm not coming back here." He stated as his cell phone started ringing. "I should just leave this piece of shit behind too, I don't need her calling me every ten minutes because of some crisis or another." He hissed looking at the screen. When the name "Lockwood" popped up on the screen he clicked talk.

"Hello." He greeted, trying to keep his anger in check.

"Oh Damon, thank God. You're late!" Carol Lockwood exclaimed.

"Late for what?" He demanded, that woman was seriously messing with his plan to get out of dodge.

"The bachelor auction of course! Don't tell me you forgot!" She cried out.

"I don't think I even agreed to be a part of some bachelor auction." He stated trying to remember.

"Yes, you did. You promised you would be our last bachelor of the night. You promised me." She reminded him.

"How drunk was I, when you asked me this?" He asked wearily.

"I don't know, but either way you have to be here. All the other potential prospects in this town are nothing compared to you. Damon you've got to know the effect you have on the women of Mystic Falls." She cajoled him.

"Oh I know the effect I have on women in general. I can practically hear the thud of panties whenever I walk by." He said cockily.

"See, you have to be here." She insisted.

"I'm on my way out of town." He told her.

"I don't care, you have to be here. Damon, the proceeds of this auction goes to the hospital. They want to get new toys in the pediatrics ward." Carol begged.

"Damn it, fine. I'll be there, just keep in mind I'm not happy about this." He told her.

"Well you can run along out of town after your date with the lucky winner." Carol stated dryly.

"Don't worry, that's the plan." He said hanging up before she got any more ideas. "Damn it." He hissed.

"Bachelor auction?" Stefan questioned.

"Yep... after that I'm leaving." He said firmly before walking out of the house.

When he parked outside the hall where the auction was being held, the parking lot was already filling up. He adjusted his leather jacket and walked in the back door where all the men being auctioned were convened.

"Thank God you're here. Look around you, none of the other men are going to bring in much money." She said whispering while gesturing to the average men they had procured for the event.

"I don't want to do this, and you owe me big time." He warned her.

"Yes, yes. I owe you." Carol said dismissing it quickly.

"Yes you do, and don't worry I will collect." He informed her.

"So given any thought to the date you're offering up?" Carol asked.

"I'm not doing much since I'm leaving right after it." He told her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well it is Christmas, so I thought I'd take some girl get her pissed and fuck her before leaving town." He suggested.

"Damon... it's Christmas!" Carol exclaimed.

"If you think you're getting some sort of holly jolly date out of me, then you're going to be very disappointed." Damon told her.

"At least do something a bit more festive, come on please." She insisted.

"Fine, how about you come up with something better." He demanded.

"Take your date to your house, sit in front of the fire with some eggnog." She suggested.

"Yuck." Damon feigned gagging.

"It's perfect, any one of the money carrying women out there would jump at the opportunity to sit in the dark with you, especially with setting being so romantic! This is Christmas bachelor auction gold." Carol insisted.

"Whatever fine, as long as I'm allowed to have sex with whoever it is as long as I find her attractive." Damon specified.

"I don't care what you do as long as there is a fire and eggnog involved. That's what I'm going to tell them anyway." Carol decided before walking out on stage. Damon sighed audibly and rolled his eyes.

"What are you offering?" One of the men asked Damon.

"None of your business." He answered.

"I'm taking my date out for a romantic dinner at the most expensive restaurant in town." He man bragged.

"Wow!" Damon whistled and rolled his eyes. He heard Carol start talking out front and crossed his arms across his chest, it seemed his fate was in the hands of whoever had the most money on them tonight.

"Why are we doing this?" Elena begged as Caroline pushed her through the double doors.

"We are doing this because you need a man tonight. Let some man wine and dine you for the night. It's been weeks." Caroline insisted.

"I don't want to have to pay my money to get a guy to take me out." Elena whined.

"If none of them interest you then you don't have to buy one, but at least give it a shot. I'm sure some of them are hot, in fact I heard a few of the firemen were doing it this year to raise money for the pediatrics ward." Caroline recalled.

"Ugh." Elena whined.

"Just think of it like this, your money is going to a good cause." Caroline told her.

"Fine, I hate you by the way." She said as Carol Lockwood called the first guy to the stage.

Damon watched as the number of men dwindled as they were all purchased.

"I wonder if I could just run away right now. By the time she calls my name I could be out of town." Damon mused to himself. His plan was ruined when Carol called him to the stage moments later. He immediately straightened up because even if he didn't want to do it, he could still blow the rest of them out of the water.

"Damon Salvatore. He's offering a romantic night at his house complete with romantic fire and eggnog... maybe even some mistletoe." Carol said. Damon glared at her but smirked when he seen the bids go crazy.

"$300" One woman called out.

"$400" Another called out.

"450" Elena called out which surprised her as much as it did Caroline and Damon.

Elena couldn't comprehend the jealousy that went through her when the women started bidding on Damon.

"What are you doing Elena, he's Stefan's brother! You can't date Stefan's brother." Caroline hissed.

"I don't know." Elena replied.

"$500" The first woman called out again.

"$550" Elena outbid. Damon had a scowl on his face as he watched her bid. This jealousy was a new emotion for Elena, she had never felt it before especially not geared towards Damon.

"Elena stop it, you are sending the wrong message right now." Caroline insisted.

"I don't want any other woman to have him." Elena decided as she waited to see if she won him.

"But you can't have him either! You don't date your ex-boyfriends brother, it's just not right." Caroline said.

"It's for charity Care, you're the one who told me it was a good cause." Elena argued.

"You weren't supposed to buy Damon!" Caroline argued.

"Sold to Elena Gilbert!" Carol Lockwood cheered.

"I won him." Elena cheered triumphantly.

"Are you really going to let him take you back to his house?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, it's part of the deal." Elena said.

"But he's got mistletoe Elena, you can't kiss him!" She argued.

"I can do whatever I want Care, I'm a free woman." Elena enthused as Damon worked his way through the crowd. It wasn't lost on Elena that he looked beyond pissed.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you realize you made a big mistake. Stefan is your epic love." Caroline hissed.

"He was my epic love, but he's not anymore. Like I said, I'm a free woman." Elena hissed back before turning to Damon.

"What the fuck was that?!" He demanded.

"I bid on you." She answered simply.

"I can see that." He spat. Not wanting to be there anymore, he decided he was off the hook and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" She ran after him.

"Away from here, you're insane if you think I'm doing this date with you." He told her.

"I paid for it Damon, you are spending this evening with me. We can hang out as friends." She insisted.

"Friends." He said the word as if it was a dirty word.

"What the hell is your problem." She demanded as she followed him to his car.

"You!" He shouted. She climbed into the passenger seat of his car and he sighed again. "Why won't you just fucking leave me alone." He demanded.

"You have to take me back to your house and light a fire." She told.

"Fine, but when we get there I have something to say to you and you're going to listen." He warned her.

"Fine." She agreed.

He parked his car in its usual spot and walked inside without waiting for her. She walked behind him confused about the way he was acting. She had thought when she actually started bidding on him that he would enjoy having her with him for a night. Apparently she was wrong, he was acting like it was the worst possible thing that could happen. She found him in the parlour lighting a fire in the hearth, he was completely silent. He shut off the lights and poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"Where's the eggnog?" She asked.

"Get some yourself, you know where the kitchen is." He spoke.

"Fine." She said walking into the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of the festive drink before heading back into the parlour where he was sitting. "Now what is it that you want to talk about?" She asked when she was sitting on the couch.

"I don't want to talk about anything, I want you to listen to what I have to say and don't talk back." He told her.

"Fine." She agreed.

"Good. This is getting fucking ridiculous. I make my fucking move this morning and you turn me down, AGAIN! Now you're in here after winning the fucking bid for me at the auction tonight. What the fuck are you trying to do? Kill me with mixed signals?" He yelled.

"I didn't want anyone else to have you." She admitted.

"So what, since you want nothing to do with me then you think that no one should have me? It doesn't work like that Elena. Just because you don't want me, doesn't mean I become a monk." He seethed.

"What do you want from me Damon? I can't just date you, it's wrong to date your ex-boyfriends brother. It's against all etiquette rules." Elena argued.

"Because there are really etiquette rules regarding vampires, I must have ditched that lesson back in the day. I want you to either be fucking honest with me or leave me the hell alone." He ordered. She leaned her head against the back of the couch and closed her eyes.

"I don't know what to say to you Damon." She whispered seemingly defeated.

"That's all I needed to know. Make yourself at home, enjoy the rest of the fire and eggnog. I have places to be." He decided standing up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"It's not really any of your concern Elena. I have places to go and I won't be back." He said.

"You're leaving me?" She asked, her voice a mixture of hurt and shock.

"I'm leaving you Elena, about time right? It only took you countless times of you turning me down to make me realize that I never want to see you again." He said sarcastically.

"You can't leave me." She told him shaking her head. Her stance showed him that she was ready to run after him or latch onto him to prevent him from leaving.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't leave." He told her.

"We all need you here. You're the voice of reason when everything is crazy." She told him.

"Nope. Not good enough." He declined.

"You've saved my life more than anyone." She tried again.

"All the more reason to leave, I've paid my due, it doesn't mean a thing." He said.

"Um..." She started trying to think of something else.

"You know what the worst part is?" He asked his voice lowered.

"What?" She asked.

"I could have loved you so much better than anyone else has . There wouldn't have been a woman who was more loved or cherished than you would have been with me." He whispered shaking his head. When she didn't respond he started walking towards the front door.

"Damon, wait. Please" She cried.

"What for?" He asked standing directly under a strategically placed plant. She took a deep breath and walked towards him. Before he could question it she reached up and kissed him. He remained frozen beneath her lips, his arms remained locked at his side.

"Kiss me back." She begged.

"No." He replied. She kissed him harder this time, and pried his lips open with her tongue. She sensually licked inside his mouth and he continued to remain motionless.

"Please, I need this." She begged again.

"Stop it, you don't get to tell me what you need right now! It's not my problem." He yelled holding her at arm's length.

"What? You asked me to make a move so I did." She yelled back.

"Why?" He demanded.

"You asked me to confront my emotions, so I did. Damon, I want you." She told him.

"Not good enough, too little too late." He repeated his earlier words.

"Damon... I love you." She said her voice so soft that had he still been human he would never have heard her.

"Don't say that unless you truly mean it." He told her.

"I mean it, I've felt this way for a long time. I just didn't want to change the delicate balance that was our relationship." She confessed.

"Then why the fuck did you turn me down this morning?!" He demanded as he fought against the urge to take her and bury himself inside her.

"Caroline convinced me to, she told me over and over again that it was wrong for us to be together. It was a betrayal to Stefan, and I didn't want to hurt him. I just went along with what she said because it was easier than arguing with her." Elena admitted. He sighed and walked over to her, "don't ever do that again." His voice faltering at the end.

"I won't." She promised. When she finished speaking he wrapped his arms around her and crushed his lips to hers. She willingly opened her mouth to invite his tongue in. Tongues massaged while lips and teeth nibbled, hands were in hair and bodies were pressed tightly together. She ground against his fully clothed erection and he moaned into her mouth. Her eyes were pressed tightly shut with the pleasure that was going through her with just his kiss.

"Upstairs?" He asked. She nodded her head knowing what he was really asking. He looked in her eyes and it must have been satisfied him because he nodded his head while taking her hand to pull her upstairs. He paused outside his closed door for a second before opening it. If she didn't know any better she would think he was nervous. She decided to take the reins on this and once they were inside she gently pushed him against the door and kissed him passionately while working her way through the buttons on his shirt. He let her take control and when she had the buttons undone on his black shirt he rolled his shoulders to let the garment fall.

"I want you so badly." She sighed as she trailed kisses down his neck and chest.

"You have me." He moaned out.

"I want all of you." She told him, she stopped her kisses at the top of his jeans. She stood up again and helped him out of his jeans. When his clothes were on the floor he started working on hers. He very slowly pushed her shirt up and unclasped her bra. He savoured every second of removing her clothes. By the time he was finished she was wound up so tight, she was bound to explode.

"I need you... so bad." She begged pulling him over to the bed.

"Now you know how I've felt for the past three years." He told her. She sat down on the bed and slid into the center of it, there was no nervousness or hesitation on her part.

"If you want to stop now would be the time to say something." He plead with her.

"I want this probably as much as you do." She told him.

"Impossible." He corrected her before swooping in and kissing her. He pressed her back into the mattress and hovered over her. His erection lay between her folds and he slowly moved against her. Her breath came in sharp little pants as he worked her to a fever pitch without ever slipping inside her.

"I need you... inside." She pleaded.

"In time." He promised as he continued his ministrations. He kissed down her neck to her breasts where he took a rosy nipple into his mouth. He sucked at the hard bud for several seconds before releasing it with a pop and moving to the neglected nipple. All the while he continued the movements of his hips. His tip bumped her clit on every stroke and she could feel the tell-tale quivering in her belly and tightening of her muscles signalling an orgasm.

"I'm going to come." She alerted him.

"Then come." He said. She did as he told her to and went off. She clenched her thighs around his hips as her walls convulsed. She pressed her eyes shut and cried out his name until the orgasm washed away.

"Oh my God..." She moaned. "You made me come without even being inside me." She was completely astounded, that had taken absolutely no effort on his part to make her come like that. That was easily one of the best orgasms she had ever had. Damon reached between them and took a hold of his erection. He positioned it and immediately pushed inside her warmth.

He immediately started rocking his hips in and out of her. She was so snug around him that she fit him like a glove. He slowly moved wanting to prolong this moment for as long as possible. He wanted to make love to her, he didn't want to just fuck. Blue met brown as their gazes met and never looked away.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered.. She smiled at him and lifted her head from the pillow to kiss him. He kissed her back for a moment before releasing her lips. Her head fell back to the pillow and he quickly rolled them over so she was on top. She repositioned herself and started moving. She would roll her hips and then twist them in a circle. He groaned moving his hands from her hips to her breasts.

"You... feel...so...good." She sighed as she slowly lifted off of him and slammed back down. He filled her so perfectly, it was like they were two pieces of a puzzle made to fit together. He could feel his release gather in his balls and knew the end was near.

"I'm close." He warned her.

"Me too." She told him as her movements became more frantic. She took him inside quicker than before and slammed down harder. He rubbed her clit with the pad of this thumb, trying to achieve her second orgasm. She came with a keening wail collapsing against his chest at the same time he came. He released deep inside her and breathed heavily as his orgasm took a lot out of him.

"So you're not still leaving are you?" She asked with her head on his chest.

"What if I decide to?" He asked curiously.

"I would be tagging along." She told him.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving again. I'm quite happy right here. I still can't believe you got jealous." He laughed.

"I did not get jealous." She scoffed.

"No? What did you call you bidding on me then?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Fine, I was jealous." She admitted.

"I know, I must admit that I like that. I might have to make you jealous more often." He decided.

"Put yourself up for auction at the next bachelor auction, then you'll see it again." She told him.

"Maybe I will." He decided before kissing the tip of her nose.


End file.
